You Said You Loved Me
by the-answer2life
Summary: During the three months that Numair and Daine have been back from the war, tensions have been rising. Daine questions whether Numair truly loves her, or was playing with her heart. First fanfic, I think it could be good, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Tamora Pierce does.

: Three months after Numair and Daine the War:

"Numair?"

"Numair!" Daine said louder to snap her teacher out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What was the Veraldaine?" Numair said as his eyes focused on Daine for only the second time that night, the first being when she'd arrived and he'd let her in.

"Actually, you seem a bit preoccupied; maybe I'll talk to you later instead. Okay?" Daine said realizing this was not the time to be talking to Numair about their future…if there was any future for the two of them.

In truth, Daine had absolutely no clue what else she could feel when for the three months her and Numair had returned from the war Numair hadn't so much as truly looked at her. Sure, he'd spoken with her, but he was so detached, almost as if he hadn't a care for what happened to her.

In the beginning she thought that he'd been trying to cover up so others couldn't guess that they were involved in that way. Yet when Numair acted that way even if they were alone she questioned the whole situation. Numair hadn't mentioned a thing about the proposal under the willow tree, therefore she hadn't either. The absolute last thing she needed was Numair to think her childish and over attached. Daine found herself wondering if she was trying to light a fire in a bucket of water when it came to their relationship.

"Alright Daine, I shall see you tomorrow evening then." Numair said with a slight wave of his hand, not even looking at her.

It tore her heart that he couldn't even look at her to _dismiss _her. As Daine began to walk out she turned back in realization, "Evening? I thought we had lessons during the afternoon, before the big dinner." What was he playing at? This were their first lessons in nearly a week and a half.

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot, you see I'm meeting Lady Eliza from court and we'll be together for the day," Numair said trying to solve the problem, "I suppose you and I will have to reschedule lessons."

_Wait! We have to reschedule the lessons?! We've had this planned for a whole week! _

"I guess we will," Daine said in a tight voice. She couldn't believe he just told her that, he didn't even make up a good excuse!

Hadn't this man said that he loved her? Wasn't this the man that _proposed _to her?

"Well then I shall see you by morrow night, Master Numair." She felt so low now; she hardly realized that she had returned to calling him Master again, after almost 4 years.

"Goodnight Daine," Daine heard as she exited his chambers.

It wasn't until she reached her own chambers that she realized that Numair had stopped calling her Magelet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appear in Tamora Pierce's books, obviously they belong to Tamora Pierce :)**

The behavior of Numair haunted her even in her sleep, every which way she turned in each dream she saw Numair dismissing her in various ways, even ceasing to be her teacher. Her heart continued to ache at each twist and turn.

The next morning Daine skipped breakfast, she couldn't bear being around all of these humans, she needed a good dose of the People. She needed her freedom for awhile. As she went down to the stables she was met by Cloud.

**No sleep? **Cloud questioned

_You know very well I didn't get a good sleep, do I normally look this terrible in the morning??_

Cloud then grabbed Daine's arm and squeezed it lightly **You will not take that tone with me, you are still a colt to me.**

_Sorry Cloud, you know I'm just irritable right now_

**Why?**

_Never you mind _

**Daine—**

_Cloud can we just get out of here first, please?_

**Fine. Let me out and meet me at the creek that we usually ride to.**

_Thank you Cloud_

**Just let me out.**

Daine unlatched the gate and put her change of clothes onto Clouds back and shape shifted into an elegant red-tailed hawk. Daine soon took off and forgot everything and anything that had gotten her down, she let the air whip through her feathers and also let it wipe her mind clean. But as soon as it began it had ended, she was just over the creek and dove to meet Cloud. Daine changed and took her clothes in hand and went behind a rather large bush to change.

**Speak.**

_**Okay bossy.**_

Without another word Daine divulged all of her confusion and feelings for thee Numair Salamin. Once the words came past her lips it was like the torrent of water that comes when a dam breaks. She told Cloud all about Lady Eliza and when Daine said the name her voice and body tensed.

Lady Eliza had been one of the women that Numair had obviously been with in a certain way before the war had broken out. She was the essence of every woman that Numair Salamin had been with, tall, blonde and busty. It wasn't her looks that bothered Daine it was her attitude. She was so "high society" and had her nose so high up in the air that if it rained hard enough, she would surely drown.

Cloud listened patiently letting in an angry mumble here and there. Daine didn't really realize that Cloud was somewhat furious that she was having to feel those feelings, after all Daine had been through, in Cloud's eyes, she didn't deserve it. Finally Daine finished, and repaired the dam.

**Daine he may be just meeting her, you know. Have you treated him like a lover the past three months?**

_Why would I— Oh. Point taken._

**Exactly there's no reason to really be upset and worried, just get his attention tonight and really talk to him.**

_Thanks Cloud…you help so much._

**Well I do know almost everything**

According to the positioning of the sun, Daine realized that it was time to go back to the palace and prepare herself for the big dinner tonight, Daine couldn't quite remember why they were having it, but in Tortall you didn't need a reason to have a big ball like dinner.

_Cloud can I ride back with you? It'd be so much easier than having to fly and then change again._

Cloud let out a deep sigh as if it would be the end of the world if she did and replied simply with an **Of course.**

_Oh I'm not that heavy!_

**Mmhmm**

_Whatever._

Cloud bore Daine back to the palace and told her to got get ready and have someone else brush her, Daine almost refused but Cloud insisted.

Daine went up to her room where she was faced with none other than Lady Alanna

_I should of known_ Daine thought to herself.

"Come on Daine we've only 3 hours until Dinner!" Alanna said with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh joy," mocked Daine.

"If I'm stuck dressing up like a doll so are you, and if you're going to dress up, you're going to look stunning."

Alanna then pulled Daine into the chambers and began working on Daine's hair. With such curly hair there was very little to do with it in that state. But, Alanna had come prepared with vast amounts of hair lotions. When Alanna got done tugging and pulling at her hair she had an elegant up-do with a few spiral curls cascading from various areas. With hair done, Daine was sat into a chair and had face paint put on. Daine never really needed face paint, she'd never needed to worry about impressing anyone. With the last of the face paint put on she was given some red material to put on and was shoved behind the changing screen.

When Daine stepped out Alanna gasped. "Daine you look stunning!"

Daine took a look at herself in the mirror and gasped as well, she couldn't believe that she could be this fair looking. The dress she wore helped a lot. It was a strapless red number that had a design cut into the top and the bottom puffed out just enough for Daine's liking. The top was laced with stones of different types.

"Alanna! Thank you so much," Daine said giving her a quick hug.

"No problem, Numair will surely love you in this, no doubt"

Daine's stomach tightened, "What?"

"Oh Daine, don't play dumb, I knew about you two before you two knew," Alanna said knowingly, "Although lately, you two have been hiding it quite well."

"There's nothing really to hide," Daine mumbled barely audible.

"What was that?" Alanna questioned.

"Oh nothing at all," Daine said quickly, "We should probably head down."

"You're right, wouldn't want to be late, now would we," Alanna said, sarcasm dripping from every single word.

Daine let out a small laugh at the lady knight's unwillingness to go. With that the two went down to the dining hall side by side and stepped through the doors.

* * *

Reviews would be nice, I'm not sure how this is going, constructive criticism please? If not thats fine too, I'm not one of those people that demand reviews.

Stay cool :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters that appear in any of Tamora Pierce's books...they belong to her...**

thanks for the 3 reviews people :) It made my day!

* * *

As Daine stepped through the doors she heard her name announced to the court along with Alanna's. The dining hall was so beautiful to look at, the decorations consisted of much silver and gold and she stood and stared for a few moments just taking in the beauty.

_Its amazing after all this time in Corus that I still find myself stunned into silence by things that these people have seen all of their lives._

Daine walked into the direction of her table at Alanna's side. Onua met the two right before they had reached the table, "Hey you two! Room for one more at your table, we've got some catching up to do!" "Surely there is enough room, especially for you! If there isn't, we'll just have to kick someone out," Alanna said with a chuckle.

Onua had been out with the Queen's riders for the past few weeks and she had just arrived back the night before, neither Daine or Alanna had had the chance to speak with her at all.

When they reached their table Daine's heart skipped a beat, there was Numair sitting with Lady Eliza and needless to say they were sitting awfully close, and Daine noticed Numair's fingers interlaced with Lady Eliza's.

_What's going on here? This definitely does NOT look like he's just being polite, and meeting an old friend. _

Alanna somehow found a way whereas Daine, Onua and herself were sitting quite close to Numair and his arm candy.

"Well hello, Alanna, Onua and Veraldaine. " Numair said lightly

It didn't escape Daine's notice that Numair's words seemed to tighten when he said her name.

"Why hello, Master Numair," Daine replied.

Onua gave a confused look to Alanna; she too noticed the tension between the two.

"What did I miss?" Onua whispered to Alanna, "I thought it was Numair _and_ _Daine_."

"I thought so too," Alanna whispered back.

Daine couldn't keep her eyes off of Numair the whole night, he was continuously flirting and whispering things into Lady Eliza's ear.

_Have I lost it? Did imagine what happened between the two of us 4 months ago? Have I completely lost my mind?_

Daine couldn't make heads or tails out of the night, but politely continues conversation with everyone around her, she spoke with Onua of how Cloud was and how the horses in the stables were, like Daine, Onua cared deeply for the well being of the horses on different levels than the ordinary person could.

Alanna and Onua talked to each other and Daine found that that conversation wasn't appealing to her, it was about the troubles of the Stormwings, Daine still hadn't told anyone about her speaking up for the Stormwing to stay in the mortal realms, and she never planned to divulge that secret to anyone.

During the dull points in conversation, Daine allowed her eyes to wander, mostly they landed on Numair but after awhile she tried to suppress the feelings of hurt and depression that she was feeling at seeing him act that way towards that other woman. So in order to cope with it she looked around the room and her eyes landed on a handsome gentleman that was probably 2 or 3 years her senior.

This man was in looks, the complete opposite of Numair. He had dirty blonde hair, he didn't seem to be quite as tall as Numair, but she'd yet to meet someone yet that was as tall. As Daine gazed she noted his eyes were some shade of hazel. Daine was so caught up in her staring that she didn't even notice when his eyes turned upon her face. When she realized, she blushed scarlet and hid her face.

_Oh great, I've made a complete fool of myself now, just wonderous. Can't I do anything right?_

Daine dared to take a look at the man through her eyelashes only to see that he was now staring at her and he gave her a dazzling smile, in which she returned.

_At least he doesn't think me completely weird._

Daine then turned and was absorbed into the conversation of her peers, occasionally glancing up at the gentleman when she believed him not to be looking.

* * *

Appologies about the short chapter, I know none of my chapters are super long.

I love constructive criticism : )

If you have any feel free!

Stay cool.


	4. AN

Okay, I've gotten a few reviews asking me to hurry up.

I completely understand, I dislike it too when authors take forever. The thing is that right I haven't had time, I just finished soccer season, and exams are coming up, I swear updates will come once I've taken care of these things.

I will truly try to hurry, so please bear with me.

Thanks.

Steph


End file.
